prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
August 26, 1999 Smackdown results
The August 26, 1999 Edition of Smackdown! was a televised Professional wrestling event by the WWF's Smackdown! brand, which was taped on August 24, 1999 at the Kemper Arena in Kansas City, Missouri. This episode marked as the SmackDown premiere airing on UPN. Results ; ; *Dark match: Kurt Angle defeated The California Kid *Dark match: Edge (w/ Christian) defeated Matt Hardy (w/ Jeff Hardy) *Dark match: D-Lo Brown defeated Hardcore Holly (w/ Crash Holly) by DQ *Dark match: Val Venis defeated Mark Henry *Dark match: Gangrel defeated Chaz (w/ Marianna) *Mr. Ass defeated Jeff Jarrett (w/ Miss Kitty and Debra) *The Unholy Alliance (The Undertaker and The Big Show) © (w/ Paul Bearer) defeated Kane & X-Pac & The APA (Bradshaw and Faarooq) in a Triple Threat Tag Team Match to retain the WWF Tag Team Championship *Big Bossman defeated Al Snow © to win the WWF Hardcore Championship *Road Dogg defeated Chris Jericho by DQ *Shane McMahon defeated Mankind *Tori defeated Ivory in an Evening Gown Match *Triple H © (w/ Chyna) defeated The Rock to retain the WWF Championship (w/ Shawn Michaels as the special guest referee) Other Segments *Included an opening segment in which the new WWF World Champion Triple H, along with Chyna, came out and cut a promo on his reaching the top of the industry, despite being told he would never do it, moments later, the Rock came interrupted and said he would beat Triple H and take the title later that night; after Triple H rejected the challenge, WWF Commissioner Shawn Michaels came out, made the match official, and made himself the guest referee for the bout; moments later, Shane McMahon came out and, as owner of the WWF, made himself the second guest referee; Michaels said that wouldn't be possible because Shane would be facing Mankind later in the night; Mankind then came out, with a brawl taking place in which Rock & Mankind cleared the ring of Triple H, Shane, and the Mean Street Posse. *Howard Finkel came to the ring to the Ultimate Warrior's music, stealing the microphone from ring announcer Tony Chimel, and beginning to give ring introductions - only for Chimel to tackle him and send him to the floor; moments later, Chris Jericho came out and helped Finkel to his feet; as Ken Shamrock came out for his scheduled match against Val Venis, he and Jericho had an altercation in the aisle; Jericho then sent Finkel down to confront Shamrock and, while Shamrock was distracted, Jericho hit Shamrock in the back with a steel chair. Moments later, Shamrock ran backstage to find Jericho; later in the show, Jericho sped off out of the arena while Shamrock grabbed Finkel, eventually letting him go after it was implied Finkel had soiled his pants. *Michael Cole conducting a pre-taped sit-down interview with an injured Steve Austin in which Austin talked about his leg injury and coming back to the ring to face Triple H. Commentators *Jerry Lawler *Jim Ross Ring Announcer *Tony Chimel Image Gallery Smackdown-26-8-1999.1.jpg Smackdown-26-8-1999.2.jpg Smackdown-26-8-1999.3.jpg See also *Thursday Night Smackdown! External links * WWF Smackdown #1 at CAGEMATCH.net * Smackdown #1 on WWE Network Category:1999 television events Category:Events with Evening Gown matches